


Genocide Quit

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forgiveness, Sacrifice, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: You quit your genocide run after metting Undyne.





	Genocide Quit

It takes a special kind of person to wake up one day and decide to start over. Even more so when you consciously decide to wipe from existence every creature that crossed your path. They attacked you first. They hurt you. Now they would pay.

You advanced, resolute to keep walking. No one would block your way.

It was easy. One or two hits and any enemy fell to dust at your feet. You were strong, you were getting more and more powerful every time!

As you kept progressing, the idea of sparing anyone sank into oblivion. Why would you let anyone go? You needed every execution you could carry on.

Remorse would often grab ahold of your soul. Locking eyes with former friends, you might have backed down if the fight lasted more than 30 seconds. You never had the time to let the gravity of your acts sink in. Right after there was more adversaries to battle, so the moral questions were always swept under the rug.

There are some evil seeds in everyone. Maybe they were a little more implanted in you than others you know. You were well aware that it was not okay to enjoy yourself so much. You knew that you shouldn’t feel proud that the news of your arrival caused Snowdin to become a metaphoric ghost town. And stealing all the money you could find was also high on the list of bad deeds you had accomplished.

But you felt empowered.

And you thought nothing felt better than power.

You were wrong.

The best feeling was when you were able to conceal your devious mind enough to gain someone’s trust. Sometimes it was too easy. Like with that monster kid.

For someone who was that infatuated with Undyne, he should know what evil looked like. In that case, the exact opposite of his heroine.

You knew the battle against the warrior lady was only moments away. And you couldn’t wait. You were strong now! She wouldn’t get to kill you that many times now!

God, that kid is annoying.

You looked around. No one in sight. Why not get a little XP boost now?

You flipped around and attacked. You happened to blink at this moment. When your eyes opened, Undyne was looking down on you.

Where did she come from?!

Despite the heavy damage she had taken for the little brat, her priority still remained his safety. She should be worrying about herself.

She cast you a murderous look though the weird halo surrounding her body as she lectured you. She was right. You might once have been human, but that was no longer true. You were a product of evil. She was the righteous force of justice. She was the champion of the people you had endeavored to wipe off the world.

So when her sheer determination healed her and she vowed to strike you down, for a split second, you wished that she would keep her promise.

You didn’t expect her to still give you a spear to block her attacks. How could anyone be that fair against a merciless enemy such as yourself?

You had done this before. And you were stronger. So why were you shaking? Why was your stomach in knots? You ate a spider donut. It healed you, but didn’t alleviate the uneasiness in your tummy.

You kept blocking and dodging, your mind blank.

What’s the feeling? Why am I so…

You forgot to attack on your turn.

How is it possible? How could you get cold feet now? You had butchered countless monsters up until not. Why was this one different?

You looked up.

You knew why.

And you didn’t move.

A dozen spears stabbed you at once, leaving you at the brink of death. You fumbled and fell head first, not even able to reach your pocket and the delicious—and stolen—pastries it contained.

Heavy metallic footsteps got closer as Undyne walked towards you. She kicked the weapon out of your hand and knelt next to you.

“I thought you’d give me more of a fight.” She whispered, puzzled.

“I can’t.” You whined. “I can’t fight you.”

“It would have been best for everyone if you grew a conscience sooner!” She growled, emotion making her voice tremble.

You knew. You knew.

The mental barriers you had put in your mind gave way and you sobbed silently. It was a bad idea. Why did you have to try this? Why weren’t you strong enough to resist your curiosity?

“I can’t stop myself.” You said in a broken voice.

“Then I’ll do it for you.”

A spear formed in Undyne’s hand and she pressed it against your heart. You nodded slowly, eyes still filled with tears, as you stared at her.

It was probably your imagination, but you could’ve sworn her hand shook a little.

“That could never be enough to pay back for what I did, but I’m glad to give up my soul.”

She warrior lady gave you a bewildered look.

“What happened to the bloodthirsty killer I was personally sent to strike down?” 

You couldn’t bring yourself to say how much you admired her for being exactly the opposite of you. Even in your head, it sounded creepy. So you raised your hand and grabbed the spear, pulling it down.

She could never forgive you for what you had done. But she wished you had chosen a different path.

As she plunged her spear into one final attack, you were happy to know that the most important person in the Underground had been able to see that even you had a good heart after all.


End file.
